The field of this invention relates to video cameras and to still-film cameras of the single-lens reflex (SLR) type and compact types, specifically to the combination of video and still-film apparatuses in a single camera to allow switching between video and still-film operation at will, and more specifically to the incorporation of a digital image sensor and circuit board in this dual-purpose camera in order to support video photography in a still-film type of camera environment.